<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EOTD Origin Post by WizardMoonwhisper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860852">EOTD Origin Post</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardMoonwhisper/pseuds/WizardMoonwhisper'>WizardMoonwhisper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EOTD (WMW), Eye of the Dragon (WizardMoonwhisper), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:56:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardMoonwhisper/pseuds/WizardMoonwhisper</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>EOTD Origin Post</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello!!</p><p>The following is an origin post for a work-in-progress fantasy novel series, tentatively named <span class="u">Eye of the Dragon</span>.</p><p> </p><p>I hope to one day hold a printed version of the completed story in my hands, so I will be avoiding posting drafts online for spoiler and potential publishing reasons. However!! I have lately been heavily inspired to write alternate universe and fanfiction-like works with my original characters and certain plot points. This post is to act as a home for my tags of original characters and to create a fandom, since these works are technically "cross-overs."</p><p> </p><p>You will see my username, WizardMoonwhisper, abbreviated as (WMW) on characters and such. Fun fact: it's the class and surname of my very first D&amp;D character!! :) I'm hoping these little mental vacations into other worlds will allow me to create better quality content in my "baby," but most of all, I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to comment and ask questions.</p><p> </p><p>Last but most certainly not least!!</p><p>Big thanks to Hylophobic, my IRL-best friend and fellow writer, my introduction to this platform, my biggest inspiration and my biggest cheerleader!! I beta for her works, and she will likely be doing the same for mine. If you're a Star Wars/Mandalorian fan, check out her Space Cowboy collection! &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>